


attention

by seochangbin



Series: i just want [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Size Difference, Vibrators, also hyung kink with channie but it's only with woojin, basically everyone loves binnie, but all relationships tagged do happen i guess, feelings between minbin!! its not all just mindless fucking !!! even though most of it is, main ships are woochan n minbin!, minho's a BRAT, n woojin is best dom, someone definitely has a praise kink in here im not even kidding, thigh fucking, truly baby changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Changbin knows the eldest members have been fucking around. The secretive glances they throw each other in the midst of the younger ones, how all three of them find an excuse to stay home when the rest intend to spend their off-days outside.He knows they’ve been invested in each other, which is exactly why he’s confused when Chan saunters into their shared room, particularly to linger by Changbin’s bed as he tries to act coy.





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> uh. hi there. this fic may have been me just projecting,,, but i hope you like it??? i like it a lot???? which is surprising but yeah! lots of love to hannah who helped me with the title, through my writing process and NOT helping me remain calm about hyung line. 
> 
> this may hold uncanny similarities to straysons' [apple fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665431) but i promise i didn't intend to steal any ideas from them! i just like the idea of hyung line fucking, okay :( take this as an homage to that fic! 
> 
> also. unedited because i just wanna get this fic up please excuse any typos/errors and the formatting ;; enjoy!

 

Changbin knows the eldest members have been fucking around. The secretive glances they throw each other in the midst of the younger ones, how all three of them find an excuse to stay home when the rest intend to spend their off-days outside. How Chan’s late to the studio sometimes when they have to produce music, hair mussed-up, cheeks ruddy and lips red. The out-of-place bruises that make themselves known on Minho’s collarbones when he wears too loose a shirt, or on his inner thighs with too-short shorts during practice. The way Woojin stares at the other two men when they do something remotely sexy on camera, how his jaw locks in place as he watches them.

 

He knows they’ve been invested in each other, which is exactly why he’s confused when Chan saunters into their shared room, particularly to linger by Changbin’s bed as he tries to act coy.

 

“Chan-hyung, what are you doing?” Changbin looks up from his phone and asks. Chan squeezes into the limited space on the mattress, opting to trail his finger teasingly up and down Changbin’s thigh. Changbin’s sitting cross-legged in bed, leant against the stack of pillows he’s made for himself. 

 

Chan flits his eyes up innocently to Changbin’s own, dismissing, “Oh, it’s nothing, carry on.”

 

The younger furrows his brows as Chan shoots him a grin. Changbin tries to go back to his phone, but he can’t help but notice the light pressure skimming his thigh surreptitiously moving upward. He looks back up at Chan, who’s staring almost dreamily at him, head held up in his palm, arm propped up on his own crossed leg. 

 

“Come on, Chan-hyung, something  _ must _ be go--”

 

“Do you think I’m handsome, Changbin?”

 

Changbin’s eyes desperately search for any sign that Chan’s just pulling his leg -- a crack of a smile, a teasing glint in his eyes -- but there’s nothing. He’s being completely serious with his question, and yet, Changbin doesn’t know how to respond. 

 

Phone long forgotten, he blinks quickly, scrambling for a decent answer. “Of course you’re handsome, hyung. The fans love your face, how could you not--” 

 

“I’m not talking about the fans,” Chan snaps, his eyes wide and threatening for a split second before he softens. “I’m asking if  _ you  _ find me handsome.”

 

With no way to escape, Changbin simply breathes out, “Yes.”

 

“Would you wanna fuck me?” 

 

Changbin sputters. “What-- Hyung, I don’t think I can--”

 

“Answer me, Changbin. Would you want to fuck me. Yes or no.”

 

He’s at a loss for words. Sure, he’d felt a little left out upon realising what the eldest three were up to in their spare time, but he’d never actually  _ thought  _ about sleeping with any of them. Or maybe he has. He thinks back to that one time where he’d dreamt up that he’d been jacking off to moans from the room next to his that held uncanny resemblances to his hyungs’ voices, and how he’d woken up half-hard, having to finish himself off in the bathroom afterward. 

 

“Yeah,” Changbin starts slowly. “I think so.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

Chan climbs into Changbin’s lap, his lanky body moving with surprising agility. Knees on either side of Changbin’s hips, the younger man freezes as Chan leans in close. “Can I kiss you?” 

 

“S-Sure.” 

 

He grins, before pressing his lips to Changbin’s. He’s surprisingly soft and slow with it, the kiss seemingly sweet as Chan gently cups Changbin’s cheek with a hand. He feels remorseful, Chan’s soft, plush lips against his own dry and chapped ones. They push and pull, Changbin kissing back with more fervour only when Chan does. And even though he should feel guilty for kissing his hyung -- his band mate -- he only willingly parts his lips as Chan licks at them in a plea for access, his tongue beginning to roam and explore Changbin’s mouth. He mimics the action, his tongue pressing up wetly against Chan’s own, and the older man lets out a small groan in the back of his throat. 

 

Chan pulls away, and Changbin has half a mind to chase after Chan’s lips when he realises that he probably shouldn’t. 

 

“Is this okay?” Chan grinds his hips down into Changbin’s crotch testingly, earning a strained whine from the younger. 

 

He teases, “Words, Binnie.”

 

“Yes, fuck--” 

 

“Lovely,” The elder smirks, grinding into Changbin’s lap with more confidence this time, before trapping his lips in another kiss. 

 

Sirens fire off in Changbin’s head as Chan continues to kiss him and rile him up like there’s no tomorrow, and he has to half-push Chan off him, as he stares, horrified. 

 

“What about Minho-hyung… Woojin-hyung…?” Changbin stutters, and Chan tilts his head in confusion. “Ar-Aren’t you three fucking around?”

 

Chan quirks an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you caught on.” 

 

“Who hasn’t? You three aren’t the most discreet.”

 

Chan’s eyes widen in alarm. “Don’t tell me the kids know what we’re up to.” 

 

“I think Jisungie and Felix have an idea, but the other three are too dense to pick up on it just yet,” Changbin reports, as his eyes dart between Chan’s panicked face, the outline of his cock in his shorts and his own boner. 

 

Chan visibly relaxes, “Thank God. I don’t think I could live with myself if Jeongin knew that the three of us were fucking.”

 

The younger man blinks quickly at Chan’s crudeness. 

 

“Then why come to me?” Changbin then asks, curiosity getting the better of him. He’s met with pin-drop silence and he’s ready to scurry off to Jisung’s room, hide in his closet and never come back out until Chan hums thoughtfully. 

 

“Because I wanted to fuck you.” Chan states matter-of-factly. “All three of us wanted to rope you in somehow, actually. And since the other two are too busy fucking each other at the moment, I thought, ‘What better way to get their attention than to bring back a little surprise?’.” Changbin almost chokes on his saliva. 

 

“So I’m just a part of your plan to make Woojin-hyung and Minho-hyung jealous?” 

 

Chan frowns. “When you put it like that, it sounds terrible, but I guess so. If I bring you over, I just might get Woojin to fuck me,” He says giddily, a satisfied smile on his face. He ponders for a bit, before the look on his face quickly sours as he pouts childishly, “I’m tired of being Minho’s human dildo. At the rate he rides me, my dick’s going to fall off sooner or later.”

 

Changbin squawks at the thought, which prompts Chan to giggle behind his hand. “Will you join us, Changbin? I promise it’ll be fun,” Chan moves closer as he asks, looking up at the younger and batting his eyelashes innocently. 

 

“Okay,” Changbin says in a small voice, and Chan kisses the younger man before he drags him out of bed toward Woojin and Minho’s room. 

 

The walk out the door -- the comfort of his own room -- is terrifying. His palm is sweaty in Chan’s own, who’s taken the liberty of lacing their fingers together as they head over to the other room. “You nervous?” Chan asks timely, and Changbin throws him a look. 

 

“Of course you are. Well, don’t be. They’re the same hyungs you know, nothing too different about them when they’re in bed. Minho somehow gets a little more cocky whenever we’re in that room, though,” Chan reassures, and Changbin snorts at the jab towards the older man. His heart isn’t pounding as hard when Chan squeezes his hand, before he opens the door. 

 

Changbin’s greeted by the familiar room, and it doesn’t look much different until his eyes land on the beds. He spots a very naked Woojin sitting on the edge of the bed with two fingers up Minho’s ass, the concentration on his face morphing into surprise when he sees two people instead of one at the door. 

 

“Hurry the fuck up, hyung,” Minho whines like a petulant child at the fact that Woojin isn’t pumping his fingers in and out of him anymore. He’s sat in Woojin’s lap, arms wrapped around Woojin’s neck and back facing the door and completely oblivious to the revelation Woojin’s made. “I wanna fuck now, not next year.”

 

Woojin pulls out of Minho, and slaps his ass when he whines even louder. “Behave, Minho. We have a guest.” 

 

“What are you talking about, no one else is home-- Oh,” Minho’s taken aback as he turns to the door, seeing Changbin standing next to the man in question. “Changbin.”

 

“Hi, hyung. Woojin-hyung,” Changbin greets, Woojin smiling warmly at the youngest in acknowledgment. Chan closes the door behind them, as they approach the two men in bed.

 

“Channie brought a guest,” Minho says aloud, seemingly trying to wrap his head around it. He looks Changbin up and down, his jaw locked and eyes serious. Changbin’s never felt more naked and vulnerable in his life, even though he’s the one who’s fully clothed in this situation. Jealousy seems to radiate from Minho, as he turns around fully in Woojin’s lap, pulling the eldest’s arms around his waist. 

 

Woojin hums. “He did, and he’s a very good boy for doing so.” 

 

Chan preens at the praise, squeezing Changbin’s hand in delight. 

 

“I think you deserve a reward, don’t you, Channie? For bringing Binnie along to come play with us,” The eldest coos. “Come here.” He pats at the space next to him, and Chan practically leaps over to him, nodding excitedly, leaving Changbin standing awkwardly by the door. 

 

“You too, Changbin. You’re our guest for a reason.”

 

Changbin startles at the call of his name, before he saunters over to sit at the far end of the bed, further away from the rest of the action. 

 

In that moment, Changbin feels like a spectator, the horny guy behind the computer screen watching porn, but he really isn’t -- the gay guys about to fuck are right in front of him, the only thing between them being white, pristine bedsheets.

 

For now, he watches as Woojin turns slightly so they can put on a show for Changbin with Minho still in his lap. Woojin takes Chan’s chin with a hand and traps his lips in a messy kiss, as his other hand wraps around Minho’s cock and toys with it. He thumbs over the head, pumps Minho’s cock with a lube-covered hand, thumbs his slit just barely and has Minho squirming, desperately grinding his ass down into Woojin’s lap. 

 

“What does my good boy want as a reward, hmm?” Woojin asks gently and strokes Chan’s cheek with his thumb, cooing as Chan leans into his touch. 

 

“Want hyung’s cock,” Chan pants, breathless. 

 

Woojin’s about to give Chan his affirmation when he’s interrupted by Minho, kicking his heels against Woojin’s legs and complaining loudly, “No! You promised that I’d have your dick first, hyung! That’s not fair!” 

 

“Minho, behave yourself,” Woojin commands sharply, tightening his grip around Minho’s cock, but it has little effect on the man who’s already throwing a tantrum. 

 

“No! It’s not fair that Channie suddenly gets your cock first because Changbin’s here. Why’s Channie always your special boy? What’s so special about Channie bringing Changbin over anyway?” Minho’s on the verge of yelling, disappointment and frustration etched into his features. 

 

Changbin’s eyes widen in horror, and he looks over at Chan, who stares blankly at Minho. He watches as Chan’s eyes glaze over, tears threatening to spill. 

 

“Enough.” 

 

Woojin’s harsh tone is enough to halt Minho’s movements. “You were the one who suggested having Changbin over to watch us fuck, sweetheart,” Woojin says slowly, his voice dripping like honey. “And now you don’t want him anymore? What a brat.” 

 

Even Changbin shudders at Woojin’s change in demeanour. He feels the sharp chilliness radiating from Woojin as he tells Chan to keep Changbin entertained as he deals with Minho, as he watches Woojin push Minho down to his knees. 

 

As irresistible as the sight of Chan taking Changbin’s cock out of his shorts and into his mouth is, he can’t help but let his eyes drift from Chan’s red lips around his cock to Minho pressed against the floor, hands tied behind his back and knees propping his lower half up, Woojin pushing a slim, purple vibrator into Minho’s pink and puckered hole. Minho having sat up now, Changbin watches Minho’s face morph as Woojin turns the vibrator on and all the way up, the bare jiggle of his ass tantalising. 

 

“Channie, baby, you’re so good. Are you making Binnie feel good?” Woojin asks in a soft voice, the remote of the vibrator placed on the bedside table as he comes up to the pair, placing a hand on the small of Chan’s back.

 

He pulls off Changbin’s cock with a ‘pop’, which startles the youngest just slightly. “I tried my best, hyungie,” Chan reports in a hoarse voice. 

 

“Changbin? How ya’ feelin’?” Woojin questions, as he runs his hands through the mess of curls atop Chan’s head, cooing as the man melts at the touch.

 

“Never better. Chan-hyung-- He’s really hot,” Changbin gulps.

 

“But he wasn’t paying attention to me,” Chan tugs at Woojin’s arm pitifully with a pout. “He was only looking at you and Minho-hyung.”

 

Woojin looks over at Changbin with an eyebrow raised in question. “Is that so?” He pets at Chan’s hair softly, before he tsks disapprovingly at Changbin. “Couldn’t even give our baby the attention he deserves? Oh, Changbin, I’ll make sure you can only keep your eyes on Channie here.” 

 

Changbin shudders, at the possibilities of what Woojin could subject him to. He’s already left Minho with a vibrator up his ass and no way to relieve himself, who knows what Woojin’ll do to him. 

 

“Channie, I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna eat Binnie out like a good boy, okay?” Woojin asks, to receive an eager nod from Chan. “Now, go take your clothes off, lie down and open yourself up for me.”

 

Chan scurries off to do what he’s told, as Woojin saunters over to the drawer and digs around. “Changbin, undress yourself and sit on the bed for me, please.” 

 

He fumbles to throw his clothes off, sitting quietly as Woojin makes his way back. He’s not sure what Woojin had grabbed exactly, but he obediently clambers into his lap when he’s told to do so, beckoned by a gentle pat and a soft “Come on, Binnie.” 

 

Woojin hoists Changbin up to reposition him on his lap, before he runs a teasing finger up and down his tummy. “Can I kiss you, Changbin?”

 

The youngest blinks quickly and nods, ducking his face into Woojin’s shoulder as he mumbles a hurried “Yes.” 

 

“What are you so shy for, baby? It’s just me. It’s just hyung,” Woojin reassures in a gentle voice, moving Changbin’s head up to look at him before he presses their lips together. 

 

Woojin’s lips are thinner than Chan’s, and he kisses Changbin differently too. Unlike Chan’s hungry kissing, Woojin is calm and collected, and his lips move more steadily on his. His dominance is accentuated as they make out, Changbin pliant to whatever Woojin does to him. His mouth falls open and grants Woojin’s tongue entrance when he licks at the corner of his lips, and he doesn’t dare to try anything that strays too far from Woojin’s movements, instead doing his best to reciprocate appropriately. 

 

“Mmm, you’re so good for me, baby,” Woojin mumbles against Changbin’s lips, going back to kissing him as he clicks the bottle of lube -- that just so happens to be lying on the bed, after Chan’s used it -- open, pouring some of the substance into his hand. Woojin’s hand wraps around his cock, the lube just enough to make the slide easy but still letting Changbin feel the roughness of Woojin’s palm against him. He groans, eyes having shut themselves since Woojin’s had his lips on his, completely unaware until the warmth of Woojin’s hand is gone from around him, and he feels something around the base of his--  _ oh. _

 

Woojin leans back, admiring Changbin’s reddening cock, the simple black silicone cock ring at his base standing out against it. He laughs through his nose at Changbin’s uncomprehending look as he stares at the cock ring. “I’m sorry if it’s a little too snug, the boys aren’t very big. I’m sure you can tell.”

 

Changbin glances over at the other two men. He only now registers the whimpers coming from Chan, who’s scissoring two fingers inside himself, his face scrunched up in pleasure. His cock stands tall, untouched, and Woojin’s right -- he really isn’t very big. 

 

Minho takes the cake -- the sheen of sweat reflecting off his body, bottom lip bit hard in self-control, trying his best not to cum without Woojin’s permission. His cock’s leaking precum and is even redder than his is, and he’s the smallest out of all four of them. Changbin imagines, with his very sensitive gag reflex, that he could definitely take Minho into his mouth -- have him fuck his mouth even -- and still be completely fine. 

 

Woojin tsks, causing Changbin to snap his head back to look at him. “Still staring at Minho, Binnie? You really don’t know how to control yourself, do you? If you’re a bad baby you get punished, like Minho over there. And bad babies don’t deserve attention,” Woojin spits the last sentence with just a hint of venom in his voice towards the man in question, and Minho flinches just barely. 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Changbin replies remorsefully, head hung as he avoids the eldest’s eyes. 

 

Woojin’s clean hand finds its way into Changbin’s head of hair, and he threads his fingers through it gently. “It’s okay, you’re still learning. Catch on quick enough and you won’t have to get punished in future, alright?” 

 

Changbin nods, still undaring to look Woojin in the eyes, until his hand moves from his hair to his chin, lifting his head up. “You’re a good baby,” He reassures, thumb moving to rub small circles into Changbin’s cheek. “Come on, Chan’s ready. Make yourself comfortable.” 

 

He scoots over to Chan now, gingerly moving his knee so that he now cages Chan in, his ass mere centimetres away from Chan’s face. Hovering awkwardly, he feels Chan’s breath fan against the sensitive skin around his hole, and he shudders. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Woojin asks, as he coats his cock in lube, smothering the excess over Chan’s hole as he readies to push his cock into Chan. “Just sit on his face.” 

 

“What? I don’t--” Changbin yelps, his hesitance to follow Woojin’s instructions interrupted by Chan who pulls Changbin down to nestle, as Woojin said, on Chan’s face. 

 

“Wasn’t that easy?” Woojin laughs. “Channie, you alright down there?” 

 

Chan hums in affirmation, the vibrations causing Changbin to shudder.

 

He’s caught off-guard once again as Chan’s firm hands on his hips manage to move him, letting Chan gain better access to his perineum. 

 

The first wet swipe of tongue against the skin is heavenly, the way Chan’s tongue flattens right up against it and licks unabashedly, all the way up to his puckered hole. Chan’s head moves under him this time, as his hands grip firmly at Changbin’s cheeks, pulling them aside so his tongue can tease at his hole easier. The huffs of breath on his skin, as Chan grunts from getting his ass pounded by Woojin, make him melt. Chan’s tongue traces patterns up and down his perineum, dotting its way up to his balls, licking a long, satisfying stripe back down to his hole. His tongue tickles at his rim, the amount of saliva from Chan’s mouth surprising as he gently blows cool air against Changbin’s wet hole moments later. 

 

“He’s good, right?” 

 

“Yeah--  _ Oh, God  _ \-- very,” Changbin responds, cut off when Chan groans as Woojin pushes his cock into him at a torturously slow pace. 

 

He hears the slurp of a finger in mouth, before the wet thing prods at his hole, after the tongue that had made its entrance into him just earlier. Chan’s tongue slowly pushes into Changbin’s hole, deeper than he’d gone previously, his finger joining alongside it. He wriggles his finger in Changbin just a little, getting used to the angle he’s pushing up into him in. 

 

Even with all of Chan’s attention on his ass, Changbin can’t help but get distracted by Chan’s cock, and in a spur of the moment decision, leans down to take him into his mouth. Chan’s tongue slips out of Changbin’s hole from the movement, and he has to readjust in order to keep pleasuring Changbin. 

 

Changbin nearly bumps into Woojin, who’s thrusting into Chan like there’s no tomorrow. He’s spurred on by Changbin’s proximity and the sight of Changbin’s mouth on Chan’s cock, and the moan that rips from Chan’s throat has Changbin halting his movements from just how good it feels, alongside his cock rubbing between both his and Chan’s bare bodies. Changbin bobs up and down on Chan’s dick, the elder man alternating between thrusting up into the warmth of Changbin’s mouth just so, and fucking himself down on Woojin’s girthy cock. The eldest’s eyes flutter shut with the sensation.

 

None of the men in the room notice the angry tears running down Minho’s cheeks as he watches the spectacle unfold in front of him. Changbin and Chan entertained on both ends, while Woojin’s cock is anywhere else but up his ass. He’s allowed to be angry, to brood while he’s tied up with a vibrator pressed right up against and wrecking his prostate. 

 

The desperate whines and moans from Chan only make Minho roll his eyes. He can’t believe how needy he is for Woojin’s cock, when  _ he’s _ the one who should be getting fucked instead.

 

He wants to whine, yell, make a fuss -- anything, really, because Woojin hadn’t gagged him -- but he knows that keeping quiet and behaving will get him farther than being even more of a brat; as much as he hates to admit it. He lets out a huff in hopes of catching the attention of one of the three men. Less so of Chan, and more so of the other two. Changbin being new to them gives him an element of uncertainty, of how far he can push the youngest before he cries, or cums, or both, while Woojin -- well, it’s Woojin. He just wants Woojin to wreck his hole and fill him up with his cum --  _ Mmm _ , the thought just makes him giddy. 

 

Minho whines lowly as he riles himself up, catching Changbin’s attention. The youngest pulls off of Chan’s cock without a sound, so he can peek over at Minho, and he thinks he’s safe until Chan lets out a whine of disappointment, stopping his work on his ass to peek over for a reason as to why Changbin’s stopped. 

 

Woojin catches on too, his eyes fluttering open to catch Changbin’s head turned towards the man in the corner. He sighs, stilling his hips in Chan but not pulling out. Woojin grips at Changbin’s hair roughly, tugging to get him to look at him. 

 

“Still can’t get enough of Minho, can you?” Woojin says, the same sweet tone he’d used on the man in question earlier. “Since you can’t appreciate Channie, go get your pathetic baby who just can’t seem to follow instructions.” 

 

Woojin lets go of his hold on Changbin quickly, pushing at his shoulder to get him off the elder. “If you two can’t appreciate Channie, I will,” Woojin mutters almost bitterly under his breath. 

 

Changbin pads quietly over to the kneeling man, guilt settling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He’s excited at the prospect of finally getting to see, touch, experience Minho -- but at the cost of pissing Woojin off. 

 

“Hi,” Changbin greets softly, kneeling in front of Minho. Minho smiles at him, even though it comes out more as a grimace, from how tired and on edge he is. 

 

Woojin pays them no mind, knowing they won’t do anything too crazy without his permission. He turns his attention to Chan, leaning down to press kisses all over his face, down his neck and to his collarbones. 

 

Minho clears his throat, as he notices Changbin raking over his body with glazed-over eyes. “You wanna make out?”

 

“Fuck, yeah.” 

 

Minho’s lips are soft and pillowy, even more so than Chan’s. They’re full, thicker than Woojin’s, and Changbin resists the urge to bite down hard, like he’s eating a juicy peach. Minho’s go-to peach-scented lip balm doesn’t help much, either. He’s messy, desperate and needy, his kissing reflecting just that. As Changbin presses up against Minho, the elder does just the same, with just as much fervour. 

 

“Changbin, suck Minho off, and Minho can ride you after, the slut always needs something up his ass anyways. Neither of you are allowed to cum,” Woojin commands, his voice wavering just slightly as he fucks into Chan, the younger’s tightness taking its toll on him.

 

Changbin’s eyes flit between Minho’s cock and his face, and he instinctively licks his lips as he waits for Minho to say something. “I would stand, but I can’t really feel my legs.” 

 

They grin at each other, Minho kissing Changbin once more before the younger moves downward to take Minho’s cock into his mouth. For once, he’s grateful that he’s short, so he can pleasure the elder without having to reposition himself too much, or feel too uncomfortable while he sucks Minho’s dick. 

 

Changbin places his hands on Minho’s hips to steady himself, licking and teasing at Minho’s cock before his mouth practically engulfs him. He takes him in all at once, unaffected by his size, but he tries his best to make the older man feel good anyway. Tonguing at the prominent vein on the underside of Minho’s dick, the elder groans, feeling the warmth of Changbin’s mouth around him. Changbin is sloppy with his movements, saliva at the corners of his mouth making the job a lot messier.

 

Minho can feel the knot in the pit of his stomach tighten, and he has to scramble to inch himself away from Changbin, as much as he’d felt  _ amazing  _ on him. He cutely follows after his cock, before he ultimately gives up.

 

“Fuck, Binnie, I can’t,” Minho chokes out, when the youngest looks up at him with alarm. “Too close to cumming.”

 

Changbin defeatedly nods as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand roughly, paying no mind to the sticky wetness now cooling on his skin. 

 

“Come here,” He beckons, letting Changbin kiss him again. He parts, deciding to peck gently up his cheek, down his neck and back up, before he nibbles at the shell of Changbin’s ear.

 

“I want to fuck myself on your dick, Changbin,” Minho whispers sultrily by Changbin’s ear. He shivers, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. “So get this goddamn vibrator out of me, and let me sit on your cock. Now.”

 

Changbin whimpers, shifting away from Minho and the hold his words and tone had on him. Nodding obediently, he silently asks for Minho to lean down so his ass is up in the air, but he can only gape in awe at the sight.

 

Minho’s butt is stunning. His cheeks are plump, luscious -- Changbin can only dream of shoving his face in it. Maybe another time. He teases with a bite to Minho’s ass, before he spreads Minho’s cheeks apart to get a hold of the vibrator. “Changbin,” Minho growls in warning, his fists clenched tightly, and Changbin knows not to fuck around anymore.

 

As Changbin pulls the slim vibrator out of Minho, his gaping hole now clenches around nothing, the emptiness making him whimper. Changbin tosses the offender to the side, leaving it rolling around idly on the floor as Minho sits back up. “Untie me, please, fuck,” He pleads, but Changbin can only frantically turn to Woojin for instructions.

 

Woojin’s hunched over Chan’s lean torso with his arms pinning Chan’s own down, grunting as he fucks mercilessly into Chan’s hole. The younger of the two has his mouth hung open and lids half-shut, face turned towards the other two, drooling from the corner of his mouth in a fucked-out bliss.

 

“Hyung,” Changbin whines to get his attention, “Woojin-hyung.” 

 

Restraint evident in his voice, he looks to the younger and huffs, “What is it, Binnie?”

 

“Can I untie Minho-hyungie?” 

 

“You’re so fucking cute-- Of course, love,” Woojin comments, his voice strained. 

 

Changbin feels his cheeks heat up, as he moves to pull the tie from Minho’s wrists. Sighing in relief, Minho rubs at his wrists and stretches to loosen his joints. “Fuck, that feels good.”

 

Minho pushes Changbin down onto the floor, pinning his arms down and hovering over him similar to Woojin’s position over Chan now. He presses their lips together again, tongue slipping into Changbin’s mouth now. The youngest gasps, as Minho grinds himself down against his tummy. 

 

Minho chuckles, as he shifts himself further down. “You’re such a good baby, Changbin,” He praises, and Changbin feels a little giddy.

 

He spits in his hand, wrapping it around Changbin’s cock and giving him a few long strokes. Changbin squirms as his cock practically gets manhandled by Minho, with the lack of finesse in his movements. When Minho’s knuckle hits the cock ring, Changbin whines, feeling the sensation through the silicone but not  _ actually  _ on his skin is an out-of-body experience. The head of his cock prods at Minho’s hole, still wet and warm with lube, and he sighs as Minho sinks down on him. 

 

Minho splays his hands out on Changbin’s pale chest for support. He pushes himself up, before sitting back down on Changbin’s cock fully, until he bottoms out against the cock ring. “You’re my good baby boy. So good for me,” Minho coos, running his hand through Changbin’s hair comfortingly. 

 

His thick, beautiful thighs work hard, bouncing him up and down on Changbin’s cock. The tension of his thigh muscles moving has the younger staring. He thinks back to that one time Minho’d piggybacked Woojin on camera, how his thighs had been straining against his skinny jeans, how they had looked so delectable. Minho looks at him with piqued interest. 

 

“What’s on your mind, baby?” Minho huffs, still making work of Changbin’s cock. 

 

“You-- Your cock is cute,” Changbin blurts, as he stares intently at the body part in question. It really is, the way Minho’s small, hard cock stands tall, the way it bobs along with even the most miniscule of his movements, still a little shiny with Changbin’s saliva. 

 

Minho rolls his eyes playfully, chuckling. “You’re cute.”

 

A choked sound bubbles up from the back of Changbin’s throat, as Minho draws the attention away from his ‘cute’ cock, flicking at Changbin’s nipple. “You like that, huh?” He teases, pinching at the nub between his thumb and index finger. Changbin nods hurriedly, however hurriedly he can with him laid out flat on the floor. 

 

He groans as Minho flattens his tongue against his nipple, licking at it wetly. He makes quick work of the little sensitive nub, prodding at one with his tongue while he pinches and tugs at the other. Minho eventually lets his teeth graze Changbin’s nipple, before he wraps his lips around it and suckles gently. Changbin’s eyes roll into the back of his head, as a loud groan escapes from his mouth. 

 

“Hyung,” Changbin pleads. Minho makes a questioning sound, still focused on playing with Changbin’s chest. “Wanna fuck your thighs. Please, I’ve been your good boy, oh, please.”

 

Minho hums, pulling off of Changbin’s cock to sit on his tummy, thighs right above his weeping cock. “Hold still, baby,” Minho reassures, before he lets his spit dribble from his mouth, in a long line down to his thighs, the liquid pooling and running down between them. Changbin’s cock is still covered in lube from being in his ass, so he gingerly slides his member between his thighs, squeezing his legs together to get a rise out of the youngest. 

 

And he does, Changbin letting out a high, breathy whine at the action. “Come on, baby. You love my thighs, you can fuck them, come on,” He purrs, spurring a exhausted and wobbly-kneed Changbin to thrust his hips up into the tight, barely-there space between Minho’s thighs. Both of them groan at the friction, Changbin’s fucking starting to make Minho’s inner thighs sting. Changbin’s cock grazes Minho’s balls as he fucks his thighs mindlessly, the stimulation pushing Minho closer to the edge. 

 

“ _ Hnng,  _ baby, you’re doing so well-- Woojin-hyung, fuck, I--” Minho cuts himself off, concentrating all his willpower to not cum without permission, while Changbin’s still fucking his thighs.

 

Woojin’s still pounding into Chan’s hole, the man under him with cum cooling on his stomach, laboured breathing and tears streaming down the sides of his face. He babbles on mindlessly, letting the eldest use him for his own pleasure. Clearly, Chan’s been overstimulated, but he knows getting fucked by Woojin happens once in a blue moon, so he’s happy as long as Woojin’s cock is in him.

 

“Fuckin’-- Both of you are allowed to cum. Take that cock ring off Changbin, Minho.” 

 

A loud yell rips from Changbin’s throat before Minho can even prompt him to stop. He’s panting heavily, and presumably had just cum. Yet, there’s no white, hot semen over his thighs.

 

“Did baby orgasm dry? Oh, you’re such a good boy, I’m so proud of you,” Minho turns over and covers Changbin’s face in kisses, and his cock doesn’t soften against Minho’s thigh. 

 

“Hyungie, it-- it still hurts,” Changbin frowns, glancing down at his still-hard cock. 

 

“I promise you’ll feel better after you cum. I’ll help you, I promise. You’re gonna feel so much better.” 

 

He can only nod as Minho slides back up, and sigh softly as he takes the tight cock ring off of him. Minho sinks back down onto his cock, shallowly fucking himself on him. “Come on, baby,” Minho huffs, breathless. “Cum for hyungie.” 

 

It doesn’t take long for the moment Minho’s been waiting for; for Changbin’s cum to spurt up into him, and he shudders as his release lands all over Changbin’s chest. For a small cock, he just keeps on leaking, and Changbin basks in his post-sex daze as the hot liquid continues to fall onto his skin. 

 

“Mmm, you’re such a good baby,” Minho leans over to kiss a sleepy Changbin once more, paying no mind to the fluids pressed between their bare bodies. 

 

“I love you, hyung,” Changbin mumbles absentmindedly, feeling too numb all over to think before he speaks. 

 

Minho stares blankly, but before he can speak, Chan’s moan echoes off the walls as Woojin makes him cum with his warm hand firm around his cock. He lies bonelessly in the bed, whimpering, and Woojin’s close to cumming himself. It’s just moments until Woojin’s hips stutter and still finally, as he spills into Chan’s poor hole.

 

“I- Me too, I love you too, Binnie.” 

 

Changbin’s about to fall asleep on the floor with Minho lying on top of him, having taken his softening cock out of him. He feels the wet glob of cum and lube seep onto his skin from Minho’s ass, and he shudders as Minho seems to cling to his body like a koala.

 

He hears the soft padding of feet against carpet out the door as he stares blankly at the ceiling, and the distant running of water in the sink. As he closes his eyes, he feels a warm dampness on his lower body, the swipe of the wet towel against where Minho’s body meets his. 

 

Woojin’s got his boxers on, and the warmth of Minho’s bare body against his own dissipates as the eldest pries Minho off of Changbin, so he can clean the both of them up. Woojin’s firm hand wraps around his cock with surprising gentleness, wiping him off with the towel. 

 

“Thank you, hyungie,” Changbin croaks out, voice meek as he stares up at Woojin with half-closed eyes.

 

Woojin hums sweetly, touch still gentle as he finishes up with cleaning Changbin’s torso. “Of course, baby. You were so good today.” His free hand goes to ruffle Changbin’s hair playfully, causing the youngest to pout. Chuckling, he kisses Changbin’s lips, before moving to clean Minho up. 

 

With both Changbin and Minho cleaned, they make their way over to the bed now, watching Woojin kiss Chan all over as he wipes at the fluids on his body with another towel, the previous, soiled one abandoned on the floor.

 

Woojin kisses at the dried tear tracks down Chan’s face, dropping the towel once he’s done to take the younger into his arms instead. Vulnerable, Chan lets himself be cradled, gnawing at one of his knuckles as Woojin rocks him gently, whispering praise and reassurance by his ear. 

 

Minho plops down into the bed next to the elder two, beckoning Changbin to sit in his lap with outstretched arms. 

 

Changbin’s few steps over to Minho are sluggish, almost tripping over his own feet. And he doesn’t even care to sit down gingerly in Minho’s lap, taking in the feeling of Minho’s arms wrapping around his torso almost protectively. 

 

Enveloped in the elder’s warmth, Changbin chews at his lip, contemplating if he should even bring what he has in mind up. 

 

“Minho-hyung, can we…” 

 

Minho hums. 

 

“Can we do this again?” 

 

He feels Minho exhale against his skin softly, his lips pressed into a pout against his back. He hooks his chin over Changbin’s shoulder. “With the other two?” 

 

“No, I… I wanted it to be just us.”

 

“Okay, yeah. I’d love that, actually.” 

 

Pressing a kiss to his cheek with a smile, Minho trails down the side of Changbin’s neck, before burying his face into his shoulder. “You did so well today, Binnie,” Minho mumbles, before Changbin feels the feathery touch of the elder’s long lashes against his skin. 

 

He stares at the cuddling pair in front of him, and exhales through his nose softly. “You too, hyung,” Changbin replies, as he hears soft, steady breathing by his ear. He lets his eyes close shut too, as sleep overtakes him. 

 

The “thank you” is left unsaid.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have to stop writing someone help  
> leave me a comment with your thoughts/feedback you have, or a kudos if you'd like! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
